


In the Kingdom of the Blind

by elrhiarhodan



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, implied rape, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoom has Harrison Wells on his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Kingdom of the Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В королевстве слепых](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184851) by [fandomDCCW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW)



> For the nonnie on Tumblr who asked for Huntwells (Hunter Zolomon/Harry Wells), No. 50 (author's choice) in a recent meme.
> 
> WARNING: Rape, Implied Rape

He has Harrison Wells on his knees, a position he's certain that the man rarely takes or enjoys. 

"You want your daughter back?"

"Of course, you bastard."

Hunter laughs and the sound is like the grinding wheels of hell. He caresses Wells' hair with his claws. "You're not going to get her back until you give me the Flash's speed, you know that."

Wells looks at him with so much hatred and Hunter relishes it. It's a pity that Harrison Wells not a meta-human, that he can't corrupt this brilliant mind and truly turn it into a thing of beauty. Of evil. No, he has to leverage the man's love for his daughter against his innate decency.

"What do you want?" There's no question in those words. Harrison Wells knows exactly what is required from him.

"I can get my pleasure from you or from your daughter. It's your choice." Of course, there is no choice, he'll have this man's mouth on him and he'll enjoy the daughter, too. And what is even more delicious is that Harrison Wells know just what will happen to his precious Jesse Quick. What has happened. Over and over and over again.

But still, Harrison Wells is on his knees. His eyes are blazing with hatred and his mouth opens. 

Hunter Zolomon chokes him with his cock, batters at him until those eyes are streaming with tears of pain, humiliation, agony. He empties himself down Harrison Wells' throat, holding him in place until he swallows.

"I'll be back tomorrow, Wells. I hope you're looking forward to that as much as I am."

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
